Perfect Present
by lilangel134
Summary: It's Christmas day and Iktuo wants to meet up with Amu. But Amu has just realized that she forgot to buy Ikuto a gift. Will Amu's idea make a better gift? ONE-SHOT!


**Lilangel: MERRY CHRISTMAS!! So here's the Christmas One-shot!!!**

**Amu: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Ikuto: Yea, what they said….**

**Lilangel: Now, all I have to do is wrap more presents and make cookies! ^_^**

**Ikuto: DON'T DO IT!!! REMBER LAST TIME WHEN YOU MADE COOKIES!!**

**Lilangel: *flashback* *shivers* well, dat wont happen again!! So do the da disclaimer and be cheerful!!**

**Ikuto: Lilangel doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything Christmasy.**

* * *

_~Christmas Eve~_

Ikuto was walking down the street in the snow. Everything was made to look Christmas. The stores had Christmas decorations and had a fake Santa for kids to talk to. There were sales signs and light all hung around. In the town there was snow all around and lights. Ikuto didn't mind all this but what he didn't like was all the lovey couples hugging and kissing in public.

It wasn't as if he was against love and couples. It's just that when he saw all of the couples doing what couples do, he would feel so…….lonely. He hated the feeling. It ate him up inside and wouldn't leave him alone. If only Amu was here, maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely. Amu took away that lonely feeling inside of him. Her smile made him happy and he would do anything just to see it. But Amu only saw him as a friend, nothing more.

Ikuto sighed and kept walking down the snow filled town. He walked past shop after shop not paying them any mind. But then he saw a shop that caught his attention. It wasn't the shop that caught his attention, but it was what was displayed in the display window that caught his attention. It was a silver heart necklace with pure diamonds around the edge of it. It was the necklace Amu wanted when they were shopping for gifts.

_~Flashback~_

_"Amu! How many bags are you going to make me carry!" Ikuto asked irritated while carrying 10 bags._

_"Well, since I bought everyone something, I think thats all the bags you need to carry." Amu said while skipping along the snow filled road and humming Christmas songs. Both Amu and Ikuto kept walking until Amu suddenly stopped and looked at a display window._

_"Amu, why did you stop walking? I want to go home and stop carrying all these bags!" Ikuto said. But Amu wasn't listening to him. She was still busy staring at something that was in the display window. Ikuto decided to look to see what was making her so distracted. When he looked inside the display window, he could see why Amu wasn't paying attention to what he was saying._

_Inside the display window was a silver heart necklace with pure diamonds around the edge of it. _

_"It's so pretty…" Amu said while still staring at the necklace. But then her whole face dropped when she saw the price of it. It was $110.00. Amu slowly backed away from the display window and started to walk. Ikuto, who saw Amu's sad expression, just followed her and said to himself that he would make her happy for Christmas, necklace or no necklace._

_~End Flashback~_

Ikuto checked his wallet to see if he had enough money to pay for the necklace. He smiled, he had just enough to buy it. He went in the store and bought the necklace, and it was cheaper because the cashier was a woman and Ikuto used he charm on her. Ikuto walked out the store and looked at the sky. Christmas was tomorrow and he had to see Amu.

_~Christmas Day~_

Amu laid on her bed exhausted. She just finished wrapping all of the gifts and was thinking if she had bought everyone's gift.

"Ok, I bought Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi a gift. And I bought my family gifts too, but their out of town." Amu said to herself. She sighed. She felt like she forgot to buy someone a gift. She couldn't figure it out though. Her phone rung which cut off her thoughts. She rolled over lazily on her bed and answered her phone.

"Helloooooo?" Amu asked, dragging out her words because she was tired.

"Hey my little strawberry. Meet me at the amusement park. I got a surprise for you." Ikuto said and then hung up.

"IM NOT YOUR LITTLE STRAWBERRY!!" Amu yelled but realized that Ikuto hung up. She sighed, but then she remembered something. She forgot to get Iktuo a gift!

"How could I forget about him!!! I can't get him a gift now because all the stores all closed!! He's going to be so mad!!!!!! What should I do! WHAT SHOULD I DO!!!" Amu yelled while rolling on her bed. She sighed and decided to meet him at the amusement park anyways. Hopefully Ikuto wouldn't get mad. But then Amu had an idea. Before she left to meet him, she grabbed something off her desk, put iit in her pocket, and started to head out. But one thing she wondered was, why did Ikuto want to meet her?

* * *

Ikuto was waiting for Amu at the park. Hands in his pocket, he kept fiddling with the case that held Amu's necklace. Even though you couldn't tell by his expression, he was pretty nervous about giving the necklace to Amu. He never really gave a present to a girl because he was never interested in any girl that he knew. That was until he meet Amu. He really hoped that she saw him as more then just a friend. But after all the times that he hurt her, he could believe that she would never love him.

Ikuto sighed and looked towards the sky. When he looked towards it, it started to snow again. It was beautiful really. That's when Ikuto's mind went back to Amu. Amu was just like snow. She was pure and beautiful. Just like the snow, she made a lot of people happy with her presence. Ikuto closed his eyes and chuckled because of how corny that sounded.

Ikuto opened his eyes when he heard footsteps approach him. He turned toward the sound and found that Amu was running toward him. Amu bent down to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Ikuto just looked at her like she was crazy. Why did she run the whole way?

"I made it." Amu said while gasping for air.

"Why did you run? You ba-ka." Ikuto said and stared at her still. The outfit Amu was wearing was very….interesting. She was wearing a Mrs. Claus outfit. It was sleeveless and was pure red with white cotton stuff on the neck part and at the bottom. She also had black high heel boots and a Santa hat on.

"Nice outfit" Ikuto said smirking at her, "Who knew a Mrs. Claus could look sexy." He finished saying while winking at her.

"S-s-shut up you p-pervert! I'm o-only wearing it b-because I'm going to a Christmas party!" Amu said while blushing. She had always had a stuttering problem when she got flustered.

"So, what did you want me to come her for?" Amu asked trying to act cool.

"I have something for you. So I wanted you to come here." Ikuto said while still fiddling with the case.

"You have something for me? You got me a present?" Amu asked and pointed to herself to make sure he was actually was talking to her.

"Well you're the only one I'm talking to right now and its Christmas, so I decided to buy you something."

"Oh, ok" Amu said while smiling and having a tint of pink on her cheek. Ikuto walked behind her and pulled out the box. He then took the necklace out and put it around Amu's neck and latched it on.

"You….you actually bought the necklace! For me?!!" Amu asked excitedly. This was the necklace that she saw and wanted but didn't have enough money for because she spent all her money on other people's gifts.

"Yep. I bought this necklace especially for you because you wanted it so bad. You deserve something nice once in awhile." Ikuto said while smirking. Amu turned to face him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!" Amu said while embracing him. She was so happy. She let Ikuto go and looked at the necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. But then Amu's happy smile fell and she felt guilty. How could she accept this present if she didn't get Iktuo anything? Amu hung her head down, took off the necklace, and handed it back to Ikuto.

"Amu, why did you give it back? I thought you wanted it?" Ikuto asked, dumbfounded.

"I…I cant accepted. I-I forgot to buy you something." Amu said and had tears at the corner of her eye. "I feel guilty! You went out of your way to buy something for me when I forgot about you! I'm the worst friend ever!!" Amu yelled. She wanted to cry but she refused to do so.

Out of nowhere Ikuto hugged her. Amu looked at him and wasn't sure what was going on. Ikuto then put his head on top of her head.

"I don't care if you didn't buy me anything. I want you to have the necklace." Ikuto said an let go of Amu. He then hooked the necklace back on Amu and wiped the tear that was about to come out of Amu's eye.

Ikuto lent next to Amu's ear and whispered, "That necklace really looks good on you." He said and smirked. Amu started to blush again. But then she remembered something.

"Ikuto, since I didn't buy you anything, I thought of something else to give you. But I'm not sure if you'll like it…." Amu said, hanging her head down and blushing so hard that her face started to match her Santa dress.

"I'm sure that I'll like it." Ikuto said and smirked, "Especially if it involves taking off your little Mrs. Claus outfit" He finished and added a wink.

"Pervert….." Amu said while keeping her head down and her face turning redder if that was even possible. Amu then pulled out the secret thing that was in her pocket. It was a mistletoe. Amu hung it over the top of their heads. Amu looked up at Ikuto and saw that he was shocked.

"Merry Christmas…" Amu said and leant closer toward Ikuto and closed her eyes. She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Ikuto went wide eyed but then closed his eyes and grabbed Amu by the waist and pulled her more into the kiss. Amu opened her eyes and shut them again. She was actually enjoying the kiss. Both of them were. Both of them stopped the kiss at the same time and looked in each others eyes. Amu put the mistletoe back in her pocket. She had a feeling she didn't need it anymore.

Iktuo then gave a real smile and hugged Amu and whispered in her ear again.

"That was the best present you could have ever given me Amu." Ikuto said.

Amu pulled away from Ikuto and looked him in the eyes. Ikuto looked right into her eyes and kissed her. This kiss was pure love. It wasn't lust or any other thing. No one was trying to take control. It was romantic. The snow fell around them, making the perfect scenery.

Ikuto was finally happy. He didn't feel lonely anymore. He had his favorite pink-haired girl, and her name was Amu Hinamori.

* * *

**Lilangel: *sweating* Done!! **

**Amu: Don't you think your pushing yourself a little to much?**

**Lilangel: *twitches* No, why would you ask that? *twitch***

**Ikuto: No…no reason….**

**Lilangel: It is 2:00 in the morning! So everyone….**

**Lilangel & SC cast: MERRY CHRSITMAS!!!!!!!!**

**Yaya: Where's Santa?! *looks for Santa***

**Lilangel: *sweat drop* Anyway, plz R & R, and Happy Holidays to all, and to all a goodnight!!! Bye bye!! *waves***


End file.
